


kiss me under the fireworks

by princessrosberg



Category: Football RPF, Formula 1 RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: New years ficlets to celebrate making it through 2016.





	1. Gavin/Ray + Michael

Everything had been planned out perfectly; the spot he was going to take Gavin, the way he was going to pull him in and make sure his stupid nose wasn't going to be in the way.  
  
Though really, it was always bound to fail, what with Ray already so close to the Brit. And Michael isn't even surprised, because this is Ray; the gorgeous Puerto Rican with that beautiful smile that can make anyone fall for him. He knows, because he once fell for him.   
  
Michael glances down at his watch - there's only 3 minutes left until the countdown, and he's still not got Gavin where he wants. He wants to go grab the boy, tell him how much of a damn idiot he is and kiss him. But something's stopping him, almost like some unknown force is dragging him back.   
  
So all he can do is stand there and watch. Watch the smile from Ray, watch how Gavin's eyes seem to light up at every little thing. And then people are counting down, Gavin has that little pink blush across his cheeks as his fingers curl together with Ray's.   
  
7...6...5...  
  
He should look away, ignore the inevitable and at least pretend his best friend and love of his life aren't about to kiss.   
  
4...3...2...  
  
It hurts already, the tears are welling up in his eyes as he watches Ray lean up on his tiptoes and brush their noses together.   
  
1...  
  
Michael closes his eyes before he can see it, focuses on the cheers around him instead. Though his heart is still rapidly beating and the tears are still sliding down his cheeks.   
  
_Happy new year to me._


	2. Daniel/Sebastian

"Y'know I remember when we had our first new years kiss and you had that ridiculous afro" Daniel slaps his husband's hand away when he tugs on his dark locks, but there's still a smile across his face. He remembers too, how could he not? When he'd been crushing on the blonde from afar as an awkward teenager, had been practically in awe of the older German.    
  
"Sebastian you're hardly in the position to insult my hair, yours wasn't any better" They share a laugh at that, reminiscing on all those years ago. It's different now though - it's still new years Eve of course - but instead of drinking fishbowls upside down, they're tucked up in bed with the TV on, watching the celebrations from around the world.    
  
Daniel pulls his eyes away from the TV for a moment, instead focusing on the man beside him. Despite the flecks of grey in his hair, and the more prominent frown lines, he still looks like the innocent German he fell for all those years ago.    
  
"Hey Seb, come here" Daniel whispers, glancing down at the time on the TV. It's 2 minutes to midnight, and he isn't going to break tradition any time soon. Sebastian catches on when Daniel places his hand against his cheek, and rolls his eyes.    
  
"Really? You still want to do that silly tradition"    
  
"Oh course I do, now come here" He's not letting Sebastian protest, his grip slightly tight, a warning that if he tries to pull away, Daniel will be less than happy. The countdown is happening on the TV, the sounds of fireworks being let off from the neighbours over the Monaco bay, but he's too focused on Sebastian's glistening blue eyes. The beautiful pair he fell in love with. There's a few seconds left until the official new year, but Daniel can't help himself.    
  
He closes the gap between them, struggling to keep the smile back as he kisses Sebastian. It's not as magical as the first one they shared all those years ago, but every kiss him and Sebastian share has its own spark.    
  
Sebastian smiles back against his lips, the sounds of cheers and fireworks from the TV, and Daniel wouldn't want to spend his new years any other way.    



	3. Adam/Jordan

It’s after the game when they finally meet up, after the team celebrations are done and when they can  _ actually  _ celebrate new year's eve. They’re already in a happy mood, still basking in the afterglow of a win, and it being a home game too.    


Jordan is on him the minute they leave the pitch, jumping onto his back and latching onto Adam like he's some damn monkey. It's nice of course, but he could of at  _ least  _ waited until later and keep their - well whatever - on the down low.

Deep down he doesn't mind though.

They end up in some bar with the kids, ones that are probably underaged and managed to slip in with fake ID - Adam knows of course, because he used to do it years ago.

It's not the best place in the city, but being able to get drunk somewhat unnoticed is always a bonus.

They've not even been here that long and Adam is already drunk off his ass, bumping into Jordan as he tries to  _ not  _ grind up against him. But Jordan has that gentle smile on his face, the one that had Adam falling for him, and despite his toxicated state he can still tell he's up to  _ something. _

But the time seems to fly by, he doesn't even know what they'd been doing except drinking until it's suddenly 30 minutes to the new year and Jordan is grabbing his wrist to drag him out the club.

Apparently there's fireworks somewhere, and Jordan wanted to go see them. But Adam is ready for a warm bed and a 3 day kip if he's completely honest.

They end up at Albert dock, Jordan is sat on the railings while Adam is stood between his parted legs with his arms tight around the man.

“New year means resolutions right? So I'm going to make one. Right. Now.” Adam pokes him in the chest, but keeps his other arm tight so he doesn't have to drunk rescue his idiot boyfriend teammate.

“Yeah?” Jordan's still smiling, though it's a little cheekier this time. Almost like he's planning something.

“I want to win. My, well it could be ours and everyone's, resorution, is to win the league, because when I do I will have wooed you enough to be able to get away with-”

“Do you ever shut up?” Adam blinks in surprise, and opens his mouth to protest. And probably announce his undenying love for his friend. Teammate. Whatever.

Jordan beats him to it. He grabs Adam's face between his hands, pulls him up enough so they can briefly gaze into each others eyes, and then kisses him.

It's so,  _ so fucking good.  _ It's even better than Adam had thought - and dreamed about. He can't even describe it really, it's just so  _ Jordan,  _ so much like him and he's craving more already. He can barely even remember where he is or what day it is, too intoxicated by Jordan's soft lips against his own.

Until he pulls away and whispers  _ happy new year _ , then he can remember things. Adam smiles up at him, slightly lopsided from the alcohol, and whispers it back. Because yeah, it certainly  _ is  _ a happy new year.   



End file.
